1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connectors, and more particularly to an land grid array (LGA) socket for electrically connecting two electrical interfaces, such as an LGA package and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An LGA socket is used to electrically connect an LGA package and a printed circuit board. Referring to FIG. 1 to FIG. 2, an LGA socket typically comprises an insulative housing 10, a plurality of contacts 11 received in the insulative housing 10, a stiffener 12 positioned on a bottom surface of the insulative housing 10, a load plate 13 mounted on a first end of the stiffener 12 to partially cover the insulative housing 10 and a lever 14 mounted on the second end of a stiffener 12 to lock the load plate 13 to the stiffener 12. The lever 14 comprises an actuating portion 141 and a retaining portion 142 perpendicular to the actuating portion 141. A pair of openings 121, which are spaced apart from each other, are formed in the second end of the stiffener 12 for supporting the retaining portion 142 of the lever 14. A latch portion 122 is formed on one side of the stiffener 12 for locking the actuating portion 141 in a closed position. A middle of the retaining portion 142 has a locking section 1420 to press a bearing tongue 131 of the load plate 13 in order to lock the load plate 13 to the stiffener 12.
However, as well known that the printed circuit board has many electrical elements, thus, during the process of the lever 13 and the load plate 14 opening to two sides of the LGA socket, there will generate interference with other electrical elements disposed on the printed circuit board.
To prevent deformation of the lever and the load plate of the LGA socket and the interference with other electrical elements, U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,822 issued to Szu on Apr. 24, 2007 discloses another type of LGA socket, in which the lever is attached to the load plate by a tongue extending from the load plate to form a hook. This type of LGA socket may be convenient to assemble the LGA socket and mount an LGA package thereon. However, the lever mounted on the load plate is not secure. Therefore, improvement may be needed.